1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of collapsible, artificial Christmas tree constructions.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,176,123; 3,677,867; 3,819,459; and 4,145,731, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse collapsible, artificial Christmas tree constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical spirally configured collapsible Christmas tree construction wherein the effective height and density of the conical shape of the tree construction can be varied to satisfy personal preferences.
As most individuals are all too well aware, the theory of one size fits all is just that, a theory which does not translate well into most practical situations.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved collapsible Christmas tree construction wherein the effective height and density of the decorative portion of the conically shaped configuration can be varied to suit an individual's particular preferences, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.